The present invention is directed to a self-closing bottle top and, more particularly, to a self-closing push-pull bottle top adapted for use with conventional-type bottles that are used to dispense common household fluids, i.e., dishwashing detergent, pancake syrup, etc.
Conventional-type bottles containing common household fluids such as dishwashing liquid are frequently provided with a top-pouring push-pull top. The push-pull top includes a threaded collar which engages the threaded neck of the bottle. A hollow stem extends outward from a surface of the threaded collar. A plug member extends through a central portion of the hollow stem. A cap is provided with a centrally disposed guide aperture which accepts the hollow stem therein. The cap is further provided with an outlet aperture which is disposed through a domed portion of the cap.
The cap is capable of sliding along a length of the hollow stem. When pushed toward the threaded collar, the plug within the hollow stem engages the outlet aperture in the domed portion of the cap thereby preventing a flow of fluid through the outlet aperture. When pulled in a direction away from the threaded collar, the plug disengages from the outlet aperture thereby allowing the fluid within the bottle to flow through the outlet aperture.
After dispensing fluid from the bottle, an amount of residual fluid typically remains on the cap in the region of the outlet aperture. In order to close the push-pull top, an individual must place his/her finger over the aperture and depress the cap so that the plug engages the outlet aperture. Consequently, the individual's finger must contact the residual fluid. Closing the top thus becomes a rather messy process, particularly where the fluid is, for example, dishwashing detergent or syrup.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a self-closing push-pull bottle top for conventional-type bottles which allows the individual user to close the cap without contacting any residual fluid located near the outlet aperture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-closing push-pull bottle top for conventional-type bottles which allows the bottle to be invertibly suspended on a mounting bracket in a ready-to-use manner.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a biasing member which can be fitted to known push-pull caps to convert such caps to self-closing bottle caps.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a side-pouring self-closing bottle top.